


A Little Something New

by IronStar (thegameisthunder)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Come Kink, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Tit-fucking, i'll do better on my next one!, it's kinda late? dont judge me too harshly for this one, just wanted some nice dickkory porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegameisthunder/pseuds/IronStar
Summary: kory has a come kink, who knew?





	A Little Something New

“Kory,” Dick murmured, biting his lip and tilting his head to the side. “It really isn’t fair when you bend over like that, Princess.”

Kory almost giggled a little—but ultimately the sultry side of her won over. She gave a faux innocent smile and looked over her shoulder without standing up all the way. “Do you have a better way to take off your boots?” She lifted a brow, challenging him.

His grin widened as he stepped closer, thankful the call they got—for once—didn’t amount to anything that couldn’t be handled in under an hour. Blue striped fingers slid over the bare skin at her thigh, up along her hip, to the material of her armor. Her body visibly shivered from the sensation of the contact- enticing him to do more.

She stood up slowly, pretending to ignore his wondering touches as she reached up and unbuckled her armor. With a heavy thud- it hit the floor, taking all of the straps with it. Slowly, she turned to face him.

“Leave the boots on,” he requested, dipping to pull the top of one back up her thigh. “And the gauntlets… please.”

Kory laughed then, “Do you enjoy them that much, Dick?” Her eyes blazed with fiery interest as she watched him look over her. Warm golden-orange fingers traced up his contrasting skin until she touched his domino mask. It peeled away easily, revealing the blue eyes she’d come to fall in love with.

“You know I do,” he murmured, arousal not hidden at all in the very tight spandex of his costume. He traced his fingertips over her curves as he kissed her clavicle. His touch was light as a feather, tender and caring, memorizing every detail of his walking solar flare. She was out of this world, and he was honestly lucky to be able to stand next to her—but for some reason, this beautiful alien loved him and no other.

Melting from the tenderness, Kory stepped in so that she might pull the zipper down his back. She loved the feel of his gloved hands against her skin, but she wanted to feel him now. He helped her by stepping out of the suit, leaving it on the floor.

As soon as Dick was free of the suit, his hands were on her breasts, they were his go-to, at least when she faced him. A soft moan left her, revealing just _how much_ she enjoyed when Dick played with her like this, the feel of his fingertips brushing over her nipples, the slight twist and pull—it had her gasping in moments. This was hardly the first time that he’d played like this with her nipples, but every time it warmed her to the core faster than anything else. Her nails gently bit into his sides as she dipped to claim his lips. The bed brushed against the back of her legs—she hadn’t realized she’d lifted from the ground—and that he was guiding her to the bed—until that moment. Lifting him, she lay back so that he was atop her for the moment, allowing him the time he wanted to kiss her, to caress her body like this. It didn’t go unnoticed that he slowly rutted against her thigh as he moved. He was ready, but being the gentleman he was, Dick would make sure that Kory was nearly begging for him before he would give in.

“Dick,” she murmured, “Hmm?” he asked, face buried in her neck. “Do you have your handcuffs perhaps? I would like to try something new.”

He chuckled, “We’ve played with handcuffs before, Princess, it didn’t work out last time—remember? You melted them.”

She did remember. She told him she melted them from excitement, but that was only half the truth.

“I shall not be wearing them this time.” She answered nonchalantly.

“Oh?” He teased, “You, a Tamaranean who beats me in strength easily, is going to handcuff me?” He quipped.

“Mmhmm,” she answered. Even though he teased, he was already leaning over the bed to grab them from his suit.

“Here,” he said softly as he slid them into her hand.

She took his hands and gently bound them behind his back. “Good… just like that.” She looked at him with a wicked grin. “Now, Dick,” she said seductively. “I want you to climax without penetrating me at all..”

“Kory—how do you want me to—” he was silenced by her lips meeting his.

“I am certain you will figure it out, Richard Grayson,” she teased and gently bit his lip.

If Dick was actually opposed to this—he didn’t show it. Using the muscles he had as a skilled acrobat, he shifted his body so that he was between her legs. He didn’t penetrate, but he ran his shaft along the outside of her slit. At this angle he was perfectly in line with her breasts, able to gently bite and suck the nipples.

Kori moaned, fingers curling in his hair as he worked to pleasure himself this way. It was so erotic to her and it showed. In mere moments, she could feel how easily he was sliding against her. He must have had a brilliant idea because he slowed his motions and looked up.

“Can I do it anywhere?” He asked, breath more husky from arousal.

Kory nodded her approval. “Of course, Dick.” She moved her hands from his hair and gave him free reign to move if need be. He shifted, again using the taut muscles cording his body. He shifted along her form until his still-slick cock lay heavy between her breasts.

She didn’t wait for him to ask, she reached up and pressed her ample breasts together, watching as his cock vanished between them. She heard his handcuffs clink as he began to roll his hips slowly, sliding his cock between her breasts as if it were her sex.

His moan sent shivers of pure pleasure down her spine. Kory had a great many things she liked in the bedroom—but seeing and hearing her partner was one of those things that always had her going. Bright green eyes cast a soft glow onto his body as he moved.

He looked down at her with pure lust and adoration painting his features. Kory could tell this was something that he’d remember for a very long time. Every now and again, she would surprise him by letting the tip of his cock thrust into her mouth, keeping it nice and slick as it slid between her warm breasts. He moved faster, breath coming in quicker bursts. “Kory,” he breathed, head tilting back as his hips stuttered, trying to keep his pace.

When he was about to come, he tried to pull back a little, to aim off of her—but she gently grasped his cock and helped him finish strong. She stroked him as fast as he was moving. In half a heartbeat, thick ropes of come spurted across her chest and onto her face, lips, and throat. A blush tinted his cheeks as he looked down breathlessly at his tribute all over her.

“Kory, I’m s—”

“Shh,” she interrupted. No one had dared come on her like this before—but she found her body warming, wanting. Her eyes fluttered closed as she touched the sticky substance, smearing it a bit over her chest. “Dick,” she breathed.

She didn’t have to ask for what she wanted. Dick knew. He wasn’t quite ready for another round yet, but he did shimmy down her form and let his lips find her slit. Skillfully, he laved his tongue over her sweet folds and up to her clit, watching as she squeezed her come-covered breasts, dipping her fingers into it and tasting it. Her moans picked up and her back arched—but he wasn’t going to give her a climax just yet. He wanted to edge her, to tease her like she was teasing him with these cuffs.

He slowed his movements, dipping his tongue within her as he watched the expressions across her face. He could tell she wanted more, needed more—but he wasn’t going to give it to her.

Kory’s need began to claw at her as the sensation of his come on her body and his tongue on her sex drew her closer and closer—only for him to back off just at the right time. “Dick,” she moaned loudly, hips arcing to meet that sensual tongue. Just when she was about to plead for release, she felt him move.

Glowing green eyes cracked open to see that he’d somehow managed to get the cuffs off of himself without ceasing his talented movement. He moved up her body and found her lips, she could taste the salty bitter taste of his come as he kissed her, she knew he had to be tasting it too—but he didn’t seem to care. If anything, he seemed to relish in it. He was now smearing the come across her breasts, teasing her nipples again.

When finally he penetrated her, Kory’s back arched against his chest. Her body heated, hands automatically reaching for the sheets instead of him. The smell of singed cotton hit her nose as he moved within her—exactly how she liked.

“Watching you with my come like that Kory,” he breathed into her ear, “You are a dirty girl, Princess, and I love it.” His silken voice pulled a purr from her. He felt so thick, so delicious inside her after being teased like that—she did not last. Purple nails ran down his back as he whispered, “Come for me, Kitty.”

As if on command, she did, hard. Her hand slightly burned his back before she moved them to the sheets, scorching holes in them. Her entire body shook with the force of her climax, wave after wave of pure bliss washed over her—and just when she thought she was finished, when she’d begun slowly roll to a stop, Dick pulled from her body and came a second time across her stomach and breasts. Dipping back inside of her for a few final thrusts, he pulled another more powerful climax from her. Her moans were loud enough he needed to cover her lips with his hands as her back bowed and stars exploded behind her eyes.

This time, as she came down, she felt Dick move off her. He came back a moment later with a soft cloth, gently wiping his mess away from her body.


End file.
